


The Past Never Leaves You

by Jadedlove4545



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flaurel are the main characters, Frank protective, Future Fic, Other characters come in later, Robbery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedlove4545/pseuds/Jadedlove4545
Summary: What happens when two bad guys from Laurel's past come back for revenge? Will she be able to come out of this alive? Will Frank be able to save her?
Relationships: Laurel Castillo/Frank Delfino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Past Never Leaves You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing Fanfiction, I've been reading it for years and finally got the courage to write my own story. This goes out to all the Flaurel shippers who like me, didn't get our endgame. This story is set in the future and only the events of seasons 1&2 happened. The Keating 5 have moved to Seattle and started over. Fic is centered around Flaurel but other characters will make an appearance towards the end. Please leave me kudos or comments!! This fic will be getting a little dark, but if you stay with me I promise It will be worth It. I have the whole story planned out, it should be around 10 chapters, but it could end up being more or less. If you want more let me know! Hope you guys like it :)

Laurel Castillo hasn’t thought about Sebastian and Christian Suarez in a very long time. Well, that may be a lie. Occasionally she has the nightmare, the same nightmare since it happened. This particular nightmare chooses to torture her on the worst nights possible. Nights when she has a big exam the next day, nights when Frank isn’t home, nights when she swears she hears someone outside her bedroom door and nights when the storm outside is so loud it feels like the world itself is shattering. She was 19, a sophomore in undergrad living in her first apartment. She came home late from her study group and her roommate-a girl named Jade was at her boyfriends house. It was a stormy night, she was soaking wet and cold from the rain. After she showered, she started getting ready for bed when she heard it, the door bursting open and two men whispering. She tries to hide, but her bathroom door is open and the apartment is far too small for the men to not notice someone is home. They immediately go to the bathroom and the men, too stupid to wear masks demand that Laurel gives them everything she has of value. Laurel was frozen in place, frozen as ice and paralyzed by fear that she couldn’t even respond to their demands. Not until one of the men-who she would later learn was named Sebastian, pulls out a gun and points it against her temple. Trembling with fear, she leads them to her room. The other man, Christian, gets a chair from the kitchen along with rope and duct tape from his backpack. Laurel finds herself tied to a chair and after telling the men where everything is they tape her mouth shut. The men take all the cash and credit cards from her wallet, her phone, her Macbook, all of the jewelry the find, and a handful of her designer purses. She does not see what they take from Jade’s room. After an hour of intense fear and agony, Sebastian comes back into her room and takes the tape off her mouth, only after Laurel promises she wont scream. He then leaves her like that, tied to a chair with tears streaming down her face. After she calms herself down as best as she can, Laurel manages to get out of the rope and goes directly to the safe hidden under her bed. Luckily, Laurel kept most of her cash, her expensive jewelry and a burner phone in her safe. So, she calls 911. The men end up getting arrested, after she identifies them. Laurel gets most of her things back and the only time she ever thinks about them now is when the nightmares decide to torment her. She’s 28 now. She’s engaged to Frank Delfino, the love of her life and is still extremely close with the Keating 5. Connor ended up marrying Oliver and Asher proposed to Michaela soon after Frank had proposed to her. Annalise has been steady with Nate for a while and Wes finally found closure with Rebecca's death and started dating again. They all know that they are more like a family than a group of co-workers. After the terrible things they all went through in Philly, everyone decided to move to Seattle. They all moved into the same neighborhood to stay close together. The Keating 5 and Annalise opened up a new Law firm together, with Oliver as the official hacker and It guy, while Frank and Bonnie resumed their previous roles. Except this time, there was no murdering.

~~~~~~~~~

Laurel got home from work earlier than Frank tonight and found herself incredibly lonely and bored. She already made herself dinner, leaving Frank’s portion in the fridge, showered and got ahead of some paperwork. There was a bad storm starting outside and she could already feel her anxiety and paranoia creeping up. She decided she needed to relax until Frank got home, so she turned on a movie and poured herself some wine. When the movie was about half-way through, she already started to feel tipsy. And because she was tipsy, it made sense why she didn’t hear the front door open, why she didn’t hear three footsteps walking towards her instead of one pair and why she didn’t turn around when she was suddenly blindfolded. Frank likes to play games like this often, Frank loves to be in control when they have sex. It’s the only time Laurel will actually let him tell her what to do-no questions asked. Laurel feels his beard graze her ear as he whispers “listen to whatever I say”. “Yes, sir” Laurel responds seductively, thinking this is just one of their many games. Little does she know what was going on beyond the blindfold on her eyes and the warmth of the alcohol pumping through her veins. Laurel feels two strong arms around her, carrying her up the stairs, all while a gun is pointed in the back of Frank’s head. She’s set down in a chair, she doesn’t know what room she’s in, but assuming it’s their bedroom, she purrs “what are you going to do to me baby?”. Frank cringes when she says that, he doesn’t want these disgusting men hearing Laurel say things only he should hear. One of the men whisper to Frank demanding he ties her hands behind her back, without having a choice he obliges. As soon as Laurel realizes whats happening, she starts to panic. Frank knows she doesn’t like her hands tied behind her back-especially in a chair after the break-in. “Frank stop please you know I don’t like this” she yells. Frank leans down and whispers in her ear, “Please princess, just listen to me and everything will be okay”. She tries to level her breathing, she trusts Frank with her life, so she agrees. "I'll be back soon princess, I love you so much okay?" he whispers quiet enough that the men don't hear. After that, the men force Frank out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where he is also tied up and his mouth taped shut. The men go up the stairs back to Laurel and take off her blindfold. Laurel is once again paralyzed by fear. Her nightmare is back, but this time it isn’t just a dream. She stares into the menacing eyes of both Sebastian and Christian and after realizing Frank is gone she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. 


End file.
